The Phone Call
by Pepsi-Cola16
Summary: Darry gets an unexpected phone call that could potentailly hurt the only family he's got left...
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders!

Ch. 1

Ponyboy's POV:

I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until the wind scratching on one of the windows woke me up from a light sleep.

When I woke up, it was already three in the morning. Darry will kill me if he finds out about this. I fell asleep reading and left my light on again. That was the third time I've done that this week.

I got up tiredly and walked to my room that I shared with my brother Sodapop.

His movie star good looks were hidden as he laid, curled up in the comforter, face hidden in his pillow. He was snoring as usual.

I quietly got into our bed and tried to clear my mind, but before I knew it, my eyelids began growing heavy, and I fell into a deep sleep.

Sodapop's POV:

The next morning I felt Darry's muscular hands shaking my shoulders lightly trying to wake me up. I refused to get up this early. I don't know how Ponyboy could do it so easily, but I guess it's from going to school every day. I had to go to work, so I had to get up. 

"Come on Soda, get up," Darry said a little harshly.

I moaned and stumbled out of bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I grabbed an old white tee shirt that was in a ball on the floor and Darry handed me my DX shirt.

When I went into the kitchen, I smelled my favorite breakfast, scrambled eggs with jelly.

"Finally, the sleepy head is up," Steve shouted. He was pulling on his DX shirt, and by the looks of it, he crashed on our couch last night. His old man must have kicked him out again.

"Shut up,'' I said with a grin, sitting down at the table.

When Darry put the food down, I was so hungry I inhaled it all.

"Whoa there little buddy, don't eat like a horse,'' Darry chuckled, grabbing his mug of hot coffee off the counter. We all started to laugh.

"Hey, where's Pony?" I asked just noticing that he was gone.

"He went for a walk with Johnny," Darry explained, sitting down at the table and pulled out the paper that was just dropped off.

I was kind of worried about them, walking alone, but that thought went away with the sound of our phone ringing.

Darry's POV:

I heard the obnoxious telephone ring as I sat at the kitchen table, reading the daily paper. I quickly slid my chair back and sprinted for the phone that was hanging on the wall in the living room.

"Hello?" I asked, curious to who would be calling this early on a Saturday morning.

"Listen to me,'' a deep, raspy voice said," You do what I say, and no one gets hurt…"

Author's Note: I'm sorry this is so short, but its my first story I've ever written and I wanted a test chapter to see if anyone wants me to continue. I want to thank greasergirl123 for editing . Rate and Review!


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders!

ch.2

Darry's POV:

I was in complete shock.

"Who is this," I demanded.

"No one you need to know," the raspy voice said. I looked up to see Soda and the rest of the gang staring at me.

"Darry, who is it," Soda asked, getting up from the table. What was I supposed to say? Two-Bit and Steve immediately stopped what they were doing and listened in, wanting to know my answer.

"It's some stupid salesperson trying to sell me something," I didn't find that very convincing myself and I thought it up. I didn't want to make them worry. I could see in Soda's pale face that he knew I was lying. Steve and Two-Bit seemed to believe me and went back to watching some stupid program on T.V. I heard the door open, and Dally walked in.

"You got out early," Two-Bit asked him finally prying his eyes away from the stupid television.

"Yeah man, some man dude bailed me out, full cost," Dally said with confusion written on his face.

I wanted to ask who, but the voice on the phone started talking, bringing me back to the situation," give me two hundred bucks by the end of the month, or else".

"Or else what," I challenged.

"You will never get to see your precious baby brother Horseyboy or whatever his name is and his stupid friend again." he's got Pony and Johnny?

I could feel Soda's gaze staining my back. I turned around and tried to make a mask to cover the frightened look I would give any moment. Soda was seeing if I would slip. I could feel myself getting hot with anger.

"It's Ponyboy," I angrily whispered.

"Who cares," the voice laughed and it sounded like those evil guys you see on T.V.

My blood pressure felt like it was going to explode. Soda now sensed something was wrong with me. He flew over to me and grabbed the telephone out of my hands and yelled," WHO IS THIS!" then he looked over at my angered and shocked face. The person on the other line had hung up on him.

He started to open his mouth, but the ringing of the phone cut him off. This time, I was frightened to see who it was. What if it was that guy again? I picked it up slowly, "Hello," I said, my voice shaking.

"Darry," a faint but familiar voice called. I recognized it to be Ponyboy.

"Ponyboy, where are you," I asked, clutching the phone, ready to dial the police at any moment.

"Help, help….." then the phone went silent. He had hung up on me.

My face was as white as a sheet.

Ponyboy's POV:

I opened my eyes to bright lights and whispers. I didn't know where I was or how I got here in the first place. I tried to sit up but I got a pounding sensation in my head, a headache. I tried to move my hands up to my face, but they hurt. What was going on? I felt another sharp pain in my head that brought back all of the memories.

I remember me and Johnny were going for a walk, and then a blue mustang pulled up and grabbed us, screaming and all, into the car. In the car, they had kept punching me, until I couldn't feel my face. Then one last, hard hitting punch had knocked me out.

I also remember them waking me up when they called my brother Darry. They had told him to give them money or else I wouldn't see him or the rest of the gang again. That hit me really hard; I couldn't imagine never seeing them again. They were my family. Never seeing Soda was the hardest of all to imagine. I could plainly see the expression on his face when he finds out I have been kidnapped.

They then gave me my own chance to talk to Darry, and said that if I say anything they didn't want to be said, I will get my teeth knocked in. I gulped and agreed. I had told Darry to get help, but they thought that was bad and knocked me out cold again.

I thought it felt like the next day, but I couldn't tell. They had stuck me in a small, square room that looked like people have died in here before. The walls were painted a boring white, with no windows but a bright light that was hanging in the middle of the room. The room made me feel small and I was uncomfortable.

I then heard the doorknob turn, and five guys walked in. the same ones as before, and the one who was punching me, the leader, was in front. He walked right up to me, giving me a sinister smile.

"Hey, Horseyboy, how are you doing," he asked, turning around to the other guys, laughing. From what I could see, he had blue eyes, nicely combed brown hair, and really fancy clothes. A soc. Right then I knew I was a goner.

"It's Ponyboy," I managed to spit out.

He abruptly stopped laughing and turned around. He walked right up to me and slapped me across the face. My cheek felt hot where he had hit me and I probably had a mark. I felt a single tear fall down my shocked face. I tried to wipe it away before they could see me.

"You better hope your brother gives me the money or you will DEFIANTLY not get to see each other again." he emphasized defiantly, which gave me the chills. I thought for a second, why does he need the money? And what is it for? Why did he kidnap me? I had so many questions floating around my head, but I was afraid to ask. I wanted to ask one question though, and I finally got the courage to ask.

"Why do you need the money, aren't Socs supposed to be rich," I didn't expect him to take it badly. Boy was I wrong.

"It's none of your business you filthy Greaser," he spat at me.

"Well I guess it is my business since I got sucked into it," I yelled back.

His feet felt like thunder as he stormed over to me, anger boiling in his eyes. His arm flew back and punched me in the chest. It nearly knocked the wind out of me, making me fall backwards on my back. I gasped and tears started rolling down my eyes in buckets. His arm flew back again, about to punch me, until one of his friends stepped up," come on, Eric, I think the grease has had enough," the kid then looked at me, with sorry written across his face.

I was surprised; I thought that all of the people standing here hated my guts. I was surely wrong again.

Eric looked at that kid with such hatred, it scared us all," shut up David," he yelled at him. He turned from me, starting to walk out. I just remembered I wanted to ask another question.

"Where is my friend Johnny," I asked while the guys were looking at Eric. Eric turned to me and smirked.

"Oh, we got rid of him long ago," and with that said, he turned around and walked out, slamming the door and leaving a frightened kid in the room alone.

Sodapop's POV:

The doorbell rang. I ran past Two-Bit who was pacing and nearly bumped into him. When I opened the door, two men, covered in black suits and a badge that read Tulsa police, were standing there.

"Are you Darrel Curtis," one of them asked while looking me up and down, trying to figure out how old I am.

"No, I'm his younger brother Sodapop", I told them, turning my head to call Darry.

"Your real names Sodapop? That's a very intrusting name," the guy said, about to laugh. That got me a little mad, but I had better things to worry about. I turned around and called for Darry, who appeared from my bedroom.

"The cops are here," I told him as he walked over to me. As he heard that, his face got even sadder looking. It saddened me more to see him this way. It wasn't as bad as when I had heard what happened to Ponyboy. I had broken down crying, and I had cried for an hour. No one, not even Two-Bit, could cheer me up. The only thing that could is when I get to see Ponyboy again. Well, IF I get to see him. I quietly shuddered and came back to earth.

"I'm Darrel Curtis," Darry said to the cops while putting out his hand to shake theirs. They just looked at it with disgust. Oh great, cops who hate greasers, they're going to be a great help. Darry just took his hand back, feeling hurt.

"Hello, I heard you wanted to report a missing person," one of the cops said. Darry looked like he was about to cry, and my eyes were watering. We've never done this before and weren't planning on it ever happening, especially not to my baby brother.

"Yes," Darry said," for my little brother and his friend." The cops took out a pad and a pen.

"What's their name, age, height etc.," they started.

Darry and I exchanged heavy glances. We both knew we had to give the information if we wanted them back. I thought by giving them a picture, it would help them identify them better. I looked over at Steve, who had his head in his hands worrying (which was a complete shock to all of us that he actually cared) and motioned for him to get pictures from the storage room. He looked up and nodded, then left.

"Well," Darry started," one of them, my brother, his name is Ponyboy Curtis," the cops heard the name and was just about to burst out laughing, which made me angry," he's about five foot six, and he's 14 years old.."I zoned out and started daydreaming.

I thought about where Pony is and if he's okay. I wanted to see him again, I miss him already. The last time I saw him was when I came home from a party last night that made me come home late. I only saw him laying in our bed, looking restless, like he hasn't gotten much sleep in a long time. His brown hair was sticking to his face and his body was covered in cold sweat. I wanted to wake him up and say I was home, but I wanted him to sleep. He hurt me now, to know that I might never see him again and that was the last time I saw him. Tears started rolling down my face. Nobody in our gang would ever want to cry in front of the cops, but now I didn't care.

Steve came back with a perfect picture of Ponyboy and Johnny. The picture was taken recently and both of them are smiling. It was taken when Two-Bit stole a camera from the market and we were all trying it out.

Darry handed them the picture, and they said they'd do everything they could. Then they walked out, slamming the door behind them.

"I just can't believe they're gone," Darry said, staring straight ahead.

"Dar, don't say that," Two-Bit said," you sound like your saying he's dead." We all winced. It hit me the hardest; I couldn't think of him dead. Not Ponyboy, my brother, my best friend.

I sat down next to Steve who put his arm around my shoulders, calming me down. I was on the verge of bawling. We had already lost our parents last year; we didn't need another family member gone.

It was very silent for a while and I think we were all worried for Pony and Johnny. The doorbell ringing broke the silence.

Darry looked at me in confusion and walked to the door, opening it. The people standing there shocked us all.

Standing there, looking innocently, were Mr. and Mrs. Cade, Johnny's parents.

Ponyboy's POV:

They haven't come in here in a long time, and I was grateful for that. It gave me a time to think. What Eric had said was stuck in my head like glue," we got rid of him long ago," would that mean they killed him?

I couldn't see my best friend dead. He couldn't be they probably told me that so I would worry like I'm doing now. I tried not to think about him and what they might have done to him.

Then I felt worry for the rest of the gang. I wish I could call and say that I'm all right and alive. That would make them feel a little bit better, I know it. I wonder if they called the cops. What if they did and decided that Darry wasn't fit to be a good guardian and took me and Sodapop away? I was thinking too much and that wasn't helping my massive headache.

I heard those terrible footsteps coming towards my door, followed by many. Then Eric, gang and all came in, plus two others. The two were defiantly more Socs and probably thought that trapping me in this dumb place, was a great idea.

"You were right Eric," one of them said, grinning," You did trap the grease."

"You got guts kid," the other one said, crossing his arms, trying to look cool.

"Yeah," Eric said, looking satisfied.

"How long are you going to keep him in hear," one of them said again, looking down at me.

"Until his brother gives me the money." He really wanted this money bad. Dally would probably do anything he could to get it out of him, but I'm just one, fourteen year old kid in a room filled with seven, sixteen year old Socs who could kill me. I would never have a chance.

"I heard they called the cops," one of them said. That was a complete shock. So Darry had heard me. I could feel relief spread over me. They found help; I'm going to be alright. Eric could see that I felt that way, it was written plainly on my face. He started to get angry then he was deep in thought.

"We're going to move our location," he said, surprising us all. Me and everyone else in the room stared at him, mouths dropped open.

"Whe-where are we going to go," one of them stuttered. I think we all wondered the same thing. Eric looked like he was about to explode," can I talk to you guys outside?"

All of the guys walked out the door, Eric looked at me," YOU," he said pointing at me," don't move."

"I don't think I have a choice," I muttered under my breath and I hope he didn't hear me. He couldn't have heard me because he turned and walked out.

I could hear them whispering and wanted to know what they were saying. I decided I wanted to go and check it out. I managed to scramble up and walked quietly to the door, putting my ear up to it.

"What are you saying Eric? We can't keep this kid any longer and man, his bros called the cops. We could get in trouble," I could hear one of them saying.

"Aw shut up Jason, we're not going to get caught," Eric swore at him. I tried to move closer to the door, but my foot caught on something and I slammed against the door. The sound of impact was a loud thud, and the talking stopped immediately, making my heart skip a beat. I quietly ran back as fast as I could back to the place I thought I was before.

The door slammed open and Eric walked in alone, anger boiling in his eyes. He looked at me, then a couple feet from me. Oops, I was over about a foot from where I was before.

"You were listening, weren't you greaser," he assumed and boy was he right.

I wanted to lie, but I couldn't think of any good lie that he would actually believe, so I said nothing. That made him even angrier and I know he was about to hit me, I could see that anger in his eyes, but he surprised me by walking out.

The voices were getting softer, and it sounded like they were walking away. I then heard screaming. It sounded very familiar. It kind of sounded like...Like….Johnny.

Oh boy.

Authors note: I know I made some mistakes. Please tell me what so I can perfect it! Please don't be mean though. Rate and Review!


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Ch.3: Surprises

Darry's POV:

Johnny's parents? Why are they here and what do they want? They have only come here once before and that was to yell at my parents for wanting them arrested. My parents just wanted what was best for Johnny.

I looked over at the rest of the gang who has the same dumbfounded expression on as I have. Dally looked the most shocked out of all of us. His mouth was hanging wide open with drool falling out of his mouth.

It was silent for a long time and I could see that Johnny's parents were started to get aggravated standing there. I didn't want to invite them in because those bums should stay in their own home.

"What are you doing here you bums," Dally finally decided to break the silence. He started to come back to earth and anger replaced the shock.

Mr. Cade was swaying and looked like he wanted to kill Dally with the stare he was giving him. Brave Dally never backed down; he stood there, giving the same expression back. Both of them were having a secret stare down that made everyone else uncomfortable.

"We're here to see Johnny," Mrs. Cade said, looking very embarrassed by her husband for acting like that. She then looked all around us for him and then looked right at me. Knowing that I'm the oldest, she expected me to know where he was. I was going to disappoint her by telling her he has been kidnapped. I didn't want to do it, being afraid of what she would try to do to me.

"Well smarty, where is he," Mrs. Cade questioned. Dally and Mr. Cade stopped their little fight and looked at me. Now everyone in the room was staring at me.

I decided that if I didn't tell them, I would probably get punched in the face and I don't want to fight. I got up the courage to say it," He's gone," I said. Both parents looked at each other, then back at me. They started advancing towards me, Mr. Cades fist starting to rise as anger was setting in.

"Where is he," Mr. Cade asked through clenched teeth.

"We don't know, he got kidnapped with our brother Ponyboy," I told them. They stopped dead in their tracks. They probably didn't expect that he would get kidnapped; they probably thought he ran away. They also probably thought why someone would kidnap him.

"Did you call the cops," Mr. Cade said starting to get worried.

"Yes, they came earlier and the news people and detectives will be here in an hour to question us," I said. I was scared those people would find out that our parents are dead and that I am only twenty years old in charge of two teenage boys and separate us.

Mr. Cade face turned ice cold at me. It looked like he wanted to hit me for calling them.

"Why would you call them, let them have him," Mrs. Cade said. She is so heartless. I would've run away from them when I had the chance if I was Johnny. They hurt him so badly and both physically and mentally. One time he had come to my house with a huge gash in the side of his arm because his mom had thrown scissors at him. He was about eleven and my parents were alive. They had brought him to the ER to get stitches and he was crying the whole time. He wasn't crying because it hurt, he was crying because he never thought his mother would do that to him. We all felt bad for him and my mom had only brought him out to eat to talk. My mom could always get people to talk, and it always bothered us that we couldn't do that.

We all stood there silent for a minute, staring at each other. They then gave us one last deadly cold stare and walked out, Mrs. Cade mumbling about how much of idiots we all are.

After they had left, I could see the relief in everyone's eyes. I felt the most relieved that they left without trying to hurt us.

Ponyboy's POV:

Why is Johnny screaming? I jumped up as soon as I recognized his voice and ran to the door. I turned the handle and realized that it was locked, so I started banging on the door as hard as I could with my fists. My fists were starting to sting, but I didn't care because I just wanted to see my best friend. I then felt my voice as I started to scream Johnny.

I decided the only way to get out was to knock the door down myself. I turned around and walked about five feet back. I sucked in my breath and ran full force at the door. I heard a snap but nothing happened. I could feel my shoulder sting in pain and a single tear fell down my face. I didn't want to give up, my best friend was out there and if that was me out there, Johnny would do the same. I turned around again and walked back to the spot and ran to the door. This time, the door got completely knocked off the hinges. Inside I was extremely happy but my arm felt like it was going to pop off. I had used so much of my strength that I was breathing heavy.

I stumbled over the door and walked into the hallway. From my spot I could see a figure standing far down, hunched over a lump on the floor. I thought it was Johnny on the floor so I ran down the hallway as fast as my feet could carry me and slumped on my knees. I looked at the person on the floor and my eyes widened. Laying there wasn't Johnny, but Eric.

The person who was standing over him was Johnny. I looked at him with thousands of questions swirling in my head. I looked back down at Eric who was breathing extremely heavy and saw his leg and gasped. It looked like he had gotten shot in the leg, but I hadn't heard a gunshot.

My mind started going fuzzy and the room was spinning. I looked up at Johnny for the last time to see him reaching for me before I went spiraling into darkness.

I opened my eyes to having a huge light beaming at me. There was defiantly someone looking at me. I could feel them and started getting uncomfortable. I started getting up and felt hands on my shoulders pushing me back down.

When I got my focus, I looked over to see Johnny sitting on the ground staring at me. His eyes looked so sad and I wanted to go over and comfort him, but I didn't know what was going on.

"What happened," I asked, dazed. I felt like I could sleep for hours, my eyelids were drooping.

"You burst out of the door and ran towards me, and then you fainted," he said, not meeting my eyes. I knew he was hiding something from me, I could tell.

"Oh," I said, rubbing my head. Why did I faint? I couldn't remember what happened.

"Why did I faint," I asked. I stopped as I saw the expression on Johnny's face. His face turned scared and he started shaking. I got up and wiggled over to him, putting my arm around him, looking at his face. He started calming down, knowing that he now had someone to talk to. He backed away and looked at me.

"Eric got shot," he said, getting a tear in his eyes but he started saying the whole story when my eyes widened," I tried to sneak in to grab you, but Eric found me. He tried to grab me when I heard a gunshot and he went down. I looked up to see one of his friends with a gun, pointed right at Eric. Then I started screaming and they all ran. Then I heard another bang and saw you running towards you feinted. I didn't know what to do. The guys came back and grabbed us and brought us here." He was crying by now. I had him in a hug, understanding the whole story now. Johnny didn't know what to do then so he gave up and let them bring us here.

I looked around for the first time to notice that this room looked like a basement. I saw a big T.V and a couple really expensive couches, and then sighed. We were defiantly in a Soc's house and that was not a good sign.

Johnny had stopped crying and backed up against the wall. He closed his eyes for a while and I wondered if he had fallen asleep. I didn't want to wake him because he looked tired.

I got up and walked around, looking at every picture that was on the wall. I saw pictures of the baseball and football teams all over the wall. I stopped in front of one, big picture and felt my stomach turn. The kid that had felt bad for me before when I was about to get hit, I think his name was David, was standing next to an Adult. I didn't think that he was the one to kidnap me.

I jumped a foot in the air when I heard the door open and turned around to look at the stairs. I then saw a blur walk down the stairs, look at us, and scream. It was a girl. She turned and ran up the stairs and I could still here her screaming until the screaming stopped immediately.

I wonder what had happened to her. She had left the door open, and I wanted to see where I was.

I tiptoed up the stairs in time to hear a little girl talking to her mother.

"Mommy, they're monsters downstairs," a high pitch voice said, shaking and sounding like she was crying. I heard a sigh from the mother as I could hear their feet walking towards the door I was standing behind.

I quietly ran as fast as I could down the stairs and grabbed Johnny, who woke with a start, and dragged him behind one of the couches. He looked at me in question but I shut him up and told him to be quiet.

I then heard them walking down the stairs and I could feel my heart stop.

"There's nothing down here sweetie," a women's voice said annoyed.

"Mommy it was standing right there," the little girl said pointing to where I was standing before.

"I think you should lay off the T.V. for a while," the mother said, grabbing her daughter and dragging her up the stairs. I then heard the door slam signaling it's safe.

I turned to Johnny who sighed. We both knew we were extremely lucky they didn't see us. We decided it was safe to sit behind here until help comes.

I looked up at the clock on the wall, eleven-thirty, this might take a while. My stomach growled and I realized I haven't eaten in a while and wished I could have some food.

My eyes widened as I looked at Johnny who was giving me a weird look. He knew I had a plan and he knew he wasn't going to like it. He started shaking his head in protest and mouthed "no" to me but I wouldn't listen. We were going to go up and steel some food without them noticing. I didn't know how but I didn't care, we were getting food and no one could stop me.

Unless the door opened again, which it did, taking me away from my fantasy. My head shot up and I peeked around the couch to see David walking down the stairs, food piled in his small hands. A smile formed on my face.

Authors note: sorry it took me a while, but I was having writers block. Hope you liked it. Rate and Review please


	4. chapter 4

Authors Note: sorry this took so long, but I'm really busy. I'm co-writing with two different people, one with greasergirl123, which is almost done! And XoSoNotPerfectoX.

I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders!

Darry's POV:

It took awhile for those nasty reporters to get here. They had claimed that they "got lost" but I know it was because they didn't want to come. You could see in their eyes that they clearly didn't want to be talking to disgusting greasers like us.

They walked into the room and flew over to me and Soda, slamming thousands of questions in our faces. They were holding their fancy pens in place, getting ready to put the dirt on us.

"Whoa there, calm down," I said putting my hands up and pushing them away. They backed up, unwillingly, and gave me a dirty look. Soda gave me a look that said thank you and I nodded in return.

"You can talk to us but only if you don't ask us a million questions at a time," I told them. Their lips turned to a pout and it looked like they wanted to argue, but they knew the only way they were going to get us to talk was to do it our way.

"Okay, I'll talk to Darry first," a tall guy stepped up. He walked up to me and grabbed me by the arm, dragging me over to my dirty kitchen. When we walked into the kitchen, his strong grip on my arm was released and he looked at me.

"How old are you," he asked taking his eyes off me and putting his pen on the pad, ready to write.

"Twenty," I answered.

"How long ago was it that your parents passed," he wondered.

"Um eight months," I guessed as he wrote this down.

"How old is your brothers," he asked, looking up at me with cold, dead eyes.

"Fourteen and sixteen," I told him.

"Is your brother that got kidnapped fourteen?"

"Yes."

"How do you feel knowing that your brother could be gone," he said with such coldness, you could tell he didn't care about anyone.

I hesitated on this question knowing that whatever I said he'd twist my words around and make me sound horrible. I thought for a second on how I would say it without saying something bad that would easily let them change it, but my anger got the best of me.

"how would you feel if your brother got kidnapped," I yelled back at him, starting to not care what he would say," you don't know how it feels to have part of your family lost and afraid they will never come back. Let me tell you how it feels. It feels like a big hole has been punched through your heart. It kills me to know that my little brother is out there, probably with some killer who wants to kill him. You don't understand, I just want him back."

Anger was boiling inside me like fire and I wanted this guy to leave. He just stared at me, still with that same cold, dead expression on his face, but with a hint of satisfaction. He bent his head back over the paper and started writing down everything I just said.

"Now," he said like I didn't just yell at him," do you think you're a good guardian." Why would he ask that? I stood there in wonder as I pondered wither I was a good guardian or not. I went through all the mistakes I have made that almost cost my brothers their lives, and felt my heart throb. I actually don't think I'm fit to be a good guardian, but I don't want to lose my only family that's left. I sadly nodded, lying to him. It looked like he wrote a lot down, and I wanted to see what kind of dirt he made me sound like, but he just walked out.

I followed him back out to where everyone else was and looked around. I looked over at Soda to see he was talking to another reporter. I wondered what questions they were asking him, because pain was showed on his face. After what seemed like an hour, they said thank you and walked out.

I walked over to Soda and gave him a huge bear hug, and heard him sobbing. I didn't know what this day would do for my family, but I wanted this moment to go away, and wanted Pony and Johnny to walk in our front door like nothing happened. But I knew, as well as everyone else in the room, that the people, who kidnapped him, would not give up without a fight.

Ponyboy's POV:

The food in David's hand smelled like heaven to me because I haven't eaten in one whole day. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked around, probably wondering where we are. I grabbed Johnny and jumped up from the couch, scaring him. I almost made him drop the food. He looked at us and sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said looking down. I wanted to eat the food but my curiosity got the best of me, and my attention was to him.

"Why did you kidnap us," I wondered. He looked at me for a second then back down.

"Eric was going to kill your friend over there," he said pointing to Johnny," so I grabbed a gun and shot him in the leg. Since he was my best friend, I couldn't just leave him, so I took him to the ER and grabbed you guys."

"Well can you bring us home, I want to see my brothers again," I told him. I really missed them, and to think about them brought an ache to my heart.

"I don't think that's possible," he said making my heart sink.

"What?"

"Eric really needs that money and I can't just leave him to try to pay it himself," he pleaded.

"Isn't he a Soc though? Can't he just pay for it with the large amount of money he has," I wondered.

"It's not like that," he told me," he's actually not that rich. His mom just lost her job and his dad left when he was only five. He pretends to be a Soc so he doesn't end up like you guys." He looked right at me when he said this.

"Why is he trying to get money from poor people, cant he just get it from richer people?"

"He has something against you guys," he said surprising me," I guess one guy from your gang is his cousin. I think his names Dallas Winston. But when he went to jail, Eric's mom begged Eric to pay for the bail, since his mom I guess is Dallas's godmother. I think she felt bad for him and she knew Eric had a solid job and could pay for it. Now he just wants you guys to pay him back."

"What? Dally's got a godmother," Johnny spoke for the first time. David looked at him and nodded, making Johnny's eyes widen in response. That was defiantly surprising that Dally actually has a family member who cares.

Then I started to have mixed feelings for Eric. All he wanted to do was to get his money back, but that still didn't mean he could just kidnap us. He should have just told us, and we would've told him we would do the best we could do to pay him back. But we still wouldn't have been able to pay him the money though.

"I'm sorry but we still can't pay for him, we're broke as it is," I told him.

"We know that, but..." he stopped, looking up at us, and his whole expression changed to confusion," I just don't know anymore."

He finally put the food down, and sunk to the floor, covering his eyes with his hands. He started rubbing his eyes and quietly mumbling to himself. I walked over and sank to the floor, putting my arms around his shoulders. He stopped and looked up at me. His lips turned to a smile and it looked like he came up with a solution.

"get up;" he told me," I'm taking you home."

Authors Note: Review please!


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders!

Ponyboy's POV

My mouth hung open in shock as David grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"And how do you plan to do that smarty-pants," Johnny spoke up from behind me. He walked up next to me and crossed his arms.

"I'm thinking that all we have to do is go upstairs and I have to sneak you two out before my little sister or my mom see you." When he finished, I was debating wither that would work or not.

"Um... Your little sister kind of already saw us," I mumbled. His head shot up and his mouth dropped open in surprise.

"What," he whispered angrily. It looked like steam would fly out of his ears like a dragon and his face was red as a tomato.

"She walked down here and saw me. Then she ran screaming upstairs to your mom..." David interrupted me.

"My mom saw you," he asked quietly, shaking his head.

"No, we hid behind the couch," I answered. He sighed in relief and turned around, walking up the stairs. He opened the door to peek to see if anyone was there. He then signaled us to follow him when he thought the coast was clear. I turned to Johnny and shrugged, and he did the same back. We then followed him, creeping up the stairs, trying not to make any noise so that it wouldn't be obvious that we were trying to sneak out.

On my way up the stairs, I tripped on a step and fell; face first, into the step, hitting my chin on it. I felt a snap as my jaw closed on my teeth, causing one of them to chip. I tried not to scream in pain, but it hurt so badly I wanted to cry. I got up holding my jaw and saw both Johnny and David staring at me. They both gave an are you okay look and I lied, nodding at them. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it and I didn't want to sound like a baby.

David turned around and opened the door, walking out and looking both ways and it reminded me of crossing the street when you're little. Your parents always taught you first to look both ways when you cross the street. I learned from my brothers first before my parents ever taught me. I chuckled at those memories and got weird stares from Johnny.

David signaled for us to follow him again and I ran up the stairs, this time being careful where I stepped. I moved the door and saw David near what looked like the kitchen and quietly walked towards him. His hand shot up to stop me when we heard someone coming down the stairs. I quickly hid behind the wall and peeked around the corner. I could see his little sister, the one who saw us, walking towards the kitchen. I looked at David who looked scared and put my arms up to ask what he was going to do. His face lit up and he ran up to his little sister, putting his arms around her and leading her away from us.

"Hey little sis, what are you up to," David said trying to start conversation. From where I was, I could see his little sister give him a crazy look and shrug off his arm.

"What's with you today," she yelled in his face. He flinched a little and continued talking, then waved his arm for me and Johnny to go to the door. I nodded to Johnny and we both tip toed over to the door, quietly opening it and sliding our skinny bodies through the thin crack.

Once we made it outside, I breathed in the fresh air. It felt nice to finally get some fresh air after staying inside a long time. I looked over at Johnny who had his eyes closed, probably feeling the same way I do.

We were standing still like that for some time till the door opening behind us scared me really badly. I jumped up and my heart started racing until I learned that it was only David.

"Phew, I thought she would never back off," he whispered to himself.

I looked down the streets and felt like I've been here before. It looked really familiar to me, like I was here when I was younger and it's now just a faint memory. The thought disappeared as quickly as it started. I wanted to say something to David but I could see he wasn't next to me anymore.

"Ponyboy," I heard a familiar voice scream. I looked down the street to see David and Johnny running. I quickly ran and finally caught up to them.

"Where are we going," I yelled over the lawn mower.

"To your house, where do you think where going," David said, laughing. I gave him a dirty look and finally saw where we were. We were at the park, right down the street from my house. My heart starting racing thinking what would happen when I got home. I was truly happy to be seeing my brothers again, but I was afraid of what would happen afterwards. Would we just go back to normal like nothing happened?

My fears had to be put on hold, because I was right in front of my house. I didn't hesitate to get inside. I ran as fast as I could to the door, swinging it open with all my might and almost breaking it off the hinges. When I stepped inside, the whole gang was there. Their heads shot up and their mouths opened in shock. We probably stood there for a good two minutes before I got hit by Soda and Darry. They were both giving me a bear hug, the one you see on the TV shows that they can't breathe. I was really happy I was with them again and tears rolled down my eyes. It took me a while to realize Soda and Darry were crying too.

"I thought we lost you forever like mom and dad," Darry managed to spit out. We stood there for another five minutes, not caring that the whole gang was in the room, and just knowing that we had each other again. When they finally let go of me, the rest of the gang in the room was smiling at me, even Steve.

"I'm glad to have you back Pony," Steve spoke up," because Soda here wouldn't shut up about you gone." Typical Steve. I laughed and then heard Johnny behind me.

"Johnny," the whole gang yelled, running up to him and giving him a hug. I laughed at the expression on Johnny's face and was glad we were all back together again. When they let go of him, they all started laughing and I joined in again. I then remembered David outside.

"Guys I want you to meet my friend David," I told them as I turned for the door. I saw him outside pacing back and forth in front of our tree, mumbling to himself. I yelled to him and his face shot up as I motioned for him to come in. his face lit up and then turned scared as he walked up. I opened the door for him and he walked in.

The whole gang stopped laughing and took a good look at him. They probably saw that he was a Soc. Dally's face turned to anger.

"You were the one who kidnapped him," he yelled. I turned to Dally and shook my head no and was about to say it wasn't him, but I was too late. Darry had lunged at him and threw him to the floor. I screamed as he punched David right in the nose and heard him moan. I ran over to Darry, grabbing him and yelling at him.

"it wasn't him you idiot," I screamed," he's nice and he was the one who decided to bring us back." His face turned to sorry as he turned back over to David. He put his hand down to help him out. David looked at his hand for a while and finally decided to grab it.

"I'm sorry man," Darry said, pulling him up.

"Its fine," David mumbled back. I looked back and forth between them, looking at their faces. David looked frightened of Darry, and I could understand. I would be afraid of Darry too if he wasn't my brother.

"I'm going to call the police to say your home," Darry said, walking towards our phone in the kitchen.

After a couple minutes, Darry came back in the living room with total confusion written on his face.

"What's the matter," I asked him.

"Nothing," he answered, shaking his head like he wanted to get it out. I didn't believe him that it was just nothing. My mouth opened to protest but the phone ringing stopped me.

Darry's POV:

I ran back into the kitchen and grabbed the phone that was hanging on the wall.

"Hello," I asked into the phone.

"Is this Darrel Curtis," a sweet lady's voice asked from the other line.

"Yes," I answered.

"Hi, this is Social Services calling..."

Authors note: how's that for a cliff hanger? I'm going to try to get the next chapter in soon but I'm busy for the next few days. Review please!


	6. chapter 6

**Authors note: sorry this took so long! Thanks for the Reviews..I appreciate the criticism it helps me a lot. Hope you enjoy! Ps: if you don't like social services stories, don't read. Haha!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders!**

Darry's POV:

My heart started racing as the lady continued," We are calling because we are concerned for your younger brother's safeties and want to bring it to court."

"What, you think I'm not a good guardian," I managed to find my voice.

"That's not what I was intending, but we have to do what's best for them." Tears started forming in my eyes as she that. I couldn't imagine my life without them, they were my only family.

"The court date is next week, on that Tuesday, and I expect to see you there. Bye," she finished in a rush. I stared into space as I clicked the End button on my phone. I stood there like that for what seemed like a couple minutes. I tried to snap out of it as Soda came hopping in, but he stopped when he saw me, and his face turned to concern.

"What's the matter?" I didn't want to say anything, because I didn't want to hurt him again. My mouth snapped shut and I shook my head. He sighed, walking up to me.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me," he begged. Oh no, he was giving me the famous pout, the one that made him get anything when we were younger. I bit my lip, but that couldn't help it. I sighed, giving in and heard a quiet 'yes' from him.

"That was Social Services," I heard him gasp as I continued;" they want to take you and Pony away." His happy face turned to total sadness. I could see tears were forming in his eyes.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you."

"Well it's good you told me, I needed to know that," he said, looking at me.

"How are we going to tell Pony?" that was going to be that hardest thing in my life to do. I imagined what his reaction would be, screaming at me like I should do something about it.

"We have to talk to him, now."

Ponyboy's POV:

My stomach hurt because I was laughing so hard. Two-bit had just said something extremely funny and the whole room was filled with laughter. The whole gang was laughing, even Johnny.

Darry and Soda came in the room then, expressionless. I looked in their eyes, trying to find something, but coming up empty. I stopped laughing and the whole gang followed, looking at them.

"Pony, we need to talk to you." This wasn't good. I got up, shaking, and preparing for the worst. I secretly hoped they were kidding and they were fooling me. I want them to just smile when we get into the kitchen, so I know there's nothing wrong.

When we got into the kitchen, their faces stayed the same, no smile, nothing. I started panicking, and hyperventilating. Soda's face turned to concern and I sighed as I knew they weren't going to stay in that position forever. It was quiet, and it started getting awkward. Darry finally broke the silence.

"You know we love you Pony, right?" Oh no, everyone knows when you start a conversation like that, it means no good.

"Yeah," I answered weakly.

He sighed, closing his eyes," I don't want to say this… Pony, Social Services called, and they want to take you and Soda away." Right as he said this, my world came crashing down. I tried as hard as I could to not show it, but it hurt me so badly. I breathed heavily as Soda hugged me. He held me tightly and I felt safe there. I never wanted him to let go. Darry came over and hugged us both. We were a family, and we were going to fight hard to keep it that way.

I could feel Soda sobbing, and felt tears myself.

"Don't start crying, we are going to get through this. I won't let them take you away from me." I could tell Darry didn't think that was possible by this point.

I could hear that everyone in the other room was dead silent. They were probably wondering what was happening in here. Two-bit was probably looking in, knowing him.

After a couple minutes, they let go of me. They were looking at me, like they were waiting for me to yell or something. I shook my head and surprised Darry. He probably thought I would yell at him, but I was so hurt, it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered to me anymore. My whole life revolves around the day we go to court. After that day, my whole life would change for the worst, or the better. I secretly hope it's for the better.

"Now it's time to tell the gang," Darry said, uncertain.

I started getting anxious as the court date inched forward. It seemed like the day was never going to come, because the days went by very slowly. Darry got a lawyer, and he had to work overtime to pay for him. Every night, at midnight, they would talk about the trial and talk about it till four in the morning. Darry had to go to work at six in the morning. By the time the court day came, he was so tired, his eyes were bloodshot. I felt bad for him, knowing he was really doing all he could to keep me and Soda.

That morning, it seemed like we were all zombies, doing everything slowly and in deep thought. I was thinking what the outcome of the day would be. I always tried telling myself to think the best, but the worst just overpowering it. I would always flinch when I thought about being away from my brothers.

"Come on, hurry up. We are going to be late," Darry said, getting out of his 'zombie' state and running around. I got a last look at me and Soda's room before I walked out. When I got in the car, I silently waved at my house goodbye. Darry started the car and we drove off. It seemed like the car ride was endless, and we were all dead silent.

When we finally arrived, I sighed.

"Well, here we go," Soda whispered next to me, with a hint of hope in his voice. I wished I could be that hopeful as we walked through the big glass doors.

A lady walked up to us and wished us good luck as she motioned us through another glass door. We stepped in a court room, and it looked like the ones you see on those TV shows. In the front, it had one big stand with the judge sitting in it with empty seats on either side of him, with microphones. The judge was organizing papers when we walked in and looked up at us.

"Are you the Curtis brothers?" his deep voice reached us from the other side of the room. Darry nodded and he motioned us to come up.

After taking our vows not to lie and what not, they started. I heard buzzing in my ear the whole time, so I couldn't hear a thing. I was hoping that what they were saying would make me stay with Darry. I was really glad they didn't call me up, because I would probably start begging. I just looked at Darry and Soda's expressions the whole time.

When the judge came to a conclusion, the buzzing stopped, well it felt like my heart stopped altogether.

"My conclusion is," he started as I held my breath," that Darrel Curtis is too young to handle being a guardian. I'm sorry boys, you will be going to an orphanage till Darrel is twenty-one." My world crumbled once again. I felt numb and didn't realize what I was doing till I was running out of the court room. I ran till I got really tired, then stopped and started sobbing. It felt like I couldn't stop. I sank to the cold, hard concrete and sobbed for what seemed like a couple hours. Then darkness surrounded me as I fell into a deep sleep.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note- sorry I haven't updated in a while but these summer days are beautiful! I was also having so much trouble with how the story would go, and I still don't know! Well I hope you enjoy and I know I'm not an expert writer and everyone makes mistakes!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the outsiders or any of its characters! Only my own!**

Ponyboy's POV:

You know that feeling you get in your stomach when you can tell that someone, or something, is watching you? Well if you haven't, you don't want to; you get uncomfortable and scared out of your mind. I felt like that as I was fake sleeping on the hard concrete. If you ask me, the ground is not as comfy as your own bed. Something rustled next to me and my eyes shot open. My heart felt like a ton of bricks were pounding inside my chest. I got up slowly, hesitating just before I opened my mouth.

"w-who's there," I stuttered and cursed at myself for sounding like a big coward.

The rustling happened again and that time it made me jump another foot in the air. I stood up and moved towards the noise, regretting it every step I took. The noise stopped suddenly and my footsteps followed.

I sighed in relief when a tiny chipmunk popped out of its hiding spot. That made me realize I really need to calm down, or I'm going to lose it. When I tell myself not to think about it, it pops right back into my head. I groan loudly and close my eyes, wishing, desperately to go home. I want to go to my run down, beat up house that I call home. It sounds nice to go to my bed and sleep so I don't have to stay up for any more of this nightmare.

I started pacing in front of an old abandoned building, debating if I should go back. If I went back though, they would for sure send me to a dumb boy's home where I would rot for two years inside its prison doors.

Why did they think Darry isn't a good guardian? I mean, he's nineteen and I guess that's a little young to be in charge of two teenage boys, but I disagree. Even though it would seem like he can't stand me, I can tell he loves me. My thoughts were put on hold when another gust of freezing cold wind blew in my direction. My teeth were chattering so hard I wouldn't be surprised that people a couple blocks down could hear me.

I heard Police sirens go of in the distance and wondered if they were looking for me. What would they think of me when they found me, standing here staring off into space, deep in thought. Would they find me troubled, or just plain weird?

When the sirens got seemingly closer, I started to panic. I mean I really don't want to get picked up off the street and dragged home. I probably don't have much time at home till they take me anyway.

Five guys were suddenly visible down the street. They looked fuzzy from where I was standing, and I wondered why they were here. They started walking towards me, their heavy feet pounding on the ground as they walked. The one in the front pointed at me, and then turned around to the other guys and laughed. When they got much closer that I could see what they looked like, my heart started pounding. Two of them were wearing madras shirts; the others were wearing sweater vests. That could only mean one possible solution that I didn't like, they were Socs. This can't be good.

Darry's POV:

After Ponyboy's unexpected dart from the courtroom, the police was summoned. They were going to look for him so he could go home with us for a little while. Personally, I didn't see the point, since he was going to be taken away from me anyway.

The judge told me and Soda to go home and wait for either a call, or to see if he would come back. I agreed with no hesitation, and turned to Soda. He was staring at the ground and reminded me of a dead person. I put my hand on his shoulder reassuringly and guided him toward the court exit. He hesitated for a fraction of a second, and then seemed to pop back to reality.

The Chilly afternoon hit me as soon as we got outside and I shivered. White and blue flashes of light from the cop cars blinded me and Soda as we tried to find my car.

When we finally found our car through all the people and reporters who were swarming like bees, I remembered what was waiting for us at home with the big news. The rest of the gang. I moaned, knowing that they would try to comfort me and Soda, but I knew nothing would work.

We drove all the way home, never speaking or looking at each other once. I kind of like it this way, it made me think of a way out of this crap hole. It didn't really get me that far though, I kept thinking of bad outcomes to every idea, making me cringe.

When our small house was visible, my heart started racing. How was I going to break the news to them, by coming straight out or gradually telling them? I decided I would know when we went inside.

I walked up to my door and shuddered while silent chills coursed through my body. The door creaked as I opened it and when we walked in, four familiar faces shot up in unison. Johnny, Dally, Two-Bit, and Steve's face turned to shock as they processed the looks on me and Soda's face. I could tell they were thinking the worst of what happened.

"Where's Pony?" Johnny's mouth was the first to move. Soda and I looked at each other and sighed. I told them the whole story, trying not to leave out any important details. As soon as I was about to tell the bad news at the end, the phone rang, interrupting me.

Ponyboy's POV:

The Socs didn't seem to hesitate as they stumbled toward me. The front guy seemed to excite them and get them ready to beat up an innocent kid like me. Two of them held bottles which I could tell were alcohol and they were sharing it with the rest of them, which meant they were drunk. They could probably kill me right now.

"Hey, you're the kid Eric tried to beat up right?" the kids voice sounded lower then you could expect to come from a smaller kid then the rest. I was too scared to say anything so I just nodded.

"Ha! He's scared of us," the kid yelled and laughed. The others looked at me and laughed with him. That started to make me angry, like they were putting in coal to start the fire inside me.

"Well your stupid brothers aren't here to save you now, are they," he kept taunting me. I could feel my face getting hot with anger and I started getting brave. I quickly got to my feet and narrowed my eyes.

"You think you can beat us? Well grease, there's five of us against one of you." His entire gang behind him was laughing hysterically. I saw my hand fly up behind me and jet forward, knocking the kid in front. My fist hit his nose with a sickening crack and he flew onto his back. The rest of the guys seemed to stare at me in shock. I didn't hesitate, I attempted to bolt away, but one of the guys grabbed my shirt and threw me on the ground.

"You're dead meat," was the last thing I heard before I was knocked out unconscious.

**I'm Desperate for reviews! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: I'm still struggling with this! Its torture for me to try to fit this story in with my stupid HW. I am sorry its short but it's the best I could think of. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story and please keep them coming, it's what makes me keep writing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own THE OUTSIDERS! **

Ponyboy's POV:

When I opened my eyes everything was blurry at first, but then as seconds past, everything became clear. I seemed to be in a van of some sort, and three guys were in the back with me, while two were in the front seats. Confusion swept over me as I tried to figure out how I got here in the first place. I have never seen these guys in my life, because I had no memory of the incident before.

A guy that looked about seventeen, with short chopped blond hair and a scrunched up face noticed me awake, "Hey Jake, the kids up." The person driving looked in the rearview mirror at me and I could see his nose was tapped up. Then the corner of his pursed lips went up in a smirk. It made me want to get up and punch the kid in the face, but as I was about to get up, something strained me. I looked down and noticed silver tape strung around my arms and legs like a mummy. I stared at it for a while thinking how I managed to get myself mixed up in this crazy mess. _Concentrate _I told myself _think, what happened before that made me stuck in this kids van?_ I looked at the guys again who were eyeing me suspiciously. I then noticed their clothes. They were wearing madras shirts and sweater vests which told me Socs.

All the memories flooded into me in that instant and I regretted what I did because now I'm in big trouble.

"What are you guys going to do to me," my voice cracked and I realized how scared I just sounded. All the guys looked at the driver who swerved the car, ignoring my question.

"Where are you taking me," I nearly screamed, starting to get annoyed. All the guys looked at me like I was crazy, but I didn't care, I just wanted an answer.

"Calm down crazy pants, or I will calm you down myself which I don't think you want," the sound of the drivers deadly voice sent chills down my spine. I shut up and wished silently that this wasn't my last day in this world. I still had a life to live and all and I don't want to live the rest of it dead.

Suddenly, he slammed on the brakes sending me flying to the hard floor of the van. One of the guys picked me up and another one placed tape on my mouth. I tried screaming but all you could hear was mumbling coming from my closed mouth. They brought me out of the van into what seemed like someone's filthy backyard. Metal scraps were seen scattered across the tan dead grass and if this was one of their houses, it sure wasn't what I would expect. They threw me on the ground hard and my head banged it hard. The whole world seemed to spin around me, and I could feel a bruise forming on my banged up head.

"Now, you don't seem so strong anymore huh?" I ignored that question and just laid there, helpless.

"After I'm finished with you, you are going to wish you were dead. I'm going to kill your little friend Johnny and see how you like it!" _Eric's dead? _My mind reeled at that possibility. That can't be true; he only got shot in the leg.

"mmmmm," I tried to saw how, but it didn't come out as I planned. The kid's eyebrow shot up and he bent down and ripped the tape from my mouth like a band aid. I held in the scream that was about to escape my lips.

"Say that again grease?"

"I said how that is possible, he only got shot in the leg?" his eyes stared down at me and it felt like I wanted to hide in the corner.

"He didn't get to the hospital in time. It's your entire fault for shooting him and now you are going to pay."

"What," I screamed," I didn't shoot him! It was the kid David not me!"I started feeling guilty that I snitched on David after him being so nice to me, but it was to save my butt.

"Why would I believe you grease?" oh no. that was a good point.

"Because I'm telling you the truth and I would never lie." That didn't sound very convincing but it was the only thing I could think of. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Too bad for you, I still don't believe you," then his leg kicked me in the stomach.

Sodapop's POV:

Since Pony was gone for a long time, I decided I was going to look for him myself. Darry had kept convincing me that the cops would find him, and we didn't need to. What was with him? Something was bothering him because he would have gone looking for Pony in a heartbeat.

I crept to the door, passing my sleeping gang members on my floor on the way there. Once I got to the door, I sighed in relief. Then Johnny stirred and woke up, looking up at me questionably. I put my fingers up to my lips signaling for him to be quiet and we both tip toed out the door.

Once we got outside, Johnny turned to me.

"I'm going with you to look for Pony." I agreed and we both started our long journey to find my younger brother Ponyboy.

**How do you think I did? I would really like to know so….. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Heeyy! I finally updated! I just want to say I am sorry that this is short but I just wanted to see if I could write it again. I think I might do one more chapter but if I get more reviews, I might rethink that. haha I hope you enjoy! And before you start reading, if you see any spelling errors i'm sorry because this computer doesn't have spelling check.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! only my characters.**

**Sodapop's pov:**

"Johnny, I told you a thousand times, we already looked over here," I tried to reason. Johnny didn't seem to hear me because he kept walking forward to the same dumpster we passed not to long ago.

I sighed, knowing that we weren't getting very far and have been searching for hours. I looked back over my shoulder to Johnny, who was looking at the dumpster with a distant glear, like his mind was someplace else. The look frightened me for half a second untill Johnny seemed to snap out of it. His big puppy dog eyes stared into mine and I could feel understanding pass through us. We both wanted Pony back and we were sure that we were going to do anything to get that.

Suddenly, loud thumps of feet came from behind me. When I turned around, a body slammed into mine with full force. I was knocked off my feet and I smacked my head against the hard concrete. My head was in a daze for a second untill I heard Johnny.

"David?" My first thought was whose David? Then as my brain came back to earth and my vision cleared, the familiar features of David came into view. It was the kid who brought Pony home before. Maybe he would know where Pony is now?

He had his hand outstreched for me to take, and I grapped it as he pulled me up. His eyes kept shifting to the right and left like he was looking out for someone.

"Do you know where Ponyboy is?" The question flew out of Johnny's mouth before I had the chance to say it. David looked between me and Johnny, calculating if he should tell us something. Then his he turned around to see if anyone was listening.

He leaned in," Okay but I only have a couple minutes. Someother soc took him to his house."

"Where is the house?" David looked at me as I said it and sighed.

"That's the only thing I don't know. I'm sorry."

Then David stiffened and his eyes widened as the sound of footsteps were coming our way.

"I-I-I got to go," He stuttered. Then to me and Johnny's surprise, he took off running.

Well there goes our one person who knew where Pony is.

**Ponyboy's pov:**

Pain.

That's all I felt whenever the kid punched me.

Tears were streaming down my bloody face by the time he seemed to be done. The kid then decided to leave me alone and I was thankful for that. I didn't want him to see me acting like a baby. That was what a greaser shouldn't do because greasers should be I had to face it, I wasn't tough. At all.

I decided to look around the dirty backyard. Piles of rubbel and wood were scattered all around the yard. My eyes were trying to scan a cloth of some sort so I could wipe off all the blood that was flowing out of my nose. Just as I was about to give up, a tiny white tissue stuck up between two pieces of wood, on the other side from where I was laying down.

I rolled on my back and used all my strength to sit up. It was very difficult because my hands werre tied with a thin string. Once I stood up, I stumbled across the yard and to my luck, I triipped. When I fell, my hand swipped a sharp wooden piece and cut the string that tied my hands.

A sudden idea flowed through my mind and I jumped up. My feet seemed to have a mind of its own, because they ran toward the gate that locked me in. I remembered that this was exactly what I did in gym class. I jumped over it and ran, full force down the street.

Just when I thought I was safe, screaming came from behind me and the sound of a gunshot was heard. Suddenly my left foot stopped and I fell to the ground. Just when I was about to wonder why, pain shot through my leg. The pain was so intense, I started screaming. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

They shot me.

**AN: How did you like that cliffy? Review please! I want to hear how you think of it...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note****: Heeeeeey everyone! Vas Happenin'? I'm back! I actually enjoyed writing this because it brought back memories from when I was obsessed with these two years ago! That was awhile ago! How's everyone? It has been a while since I last updated and I am really sorry for taking forever. But here is my new chapter so I will stop yapping and let you read!**

**BTW: I have a HUGE favor to ask in the bottom…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! All credit goes to the author and her imagination **

Ponyboy's POV:

Pain.

I have never experienced a pain quite like this. It felt as if someone was sawing my leg in half while electrocuting the rest of my body. I couldn't look at my leg because I knew it looked gross from the blood.

In the distance I could faintly hear yelling, but between that and my leg, I couldn't take it anymore. The world started spinning around me as I drifted to sleep…

Sodapop's POV:

I looked at David disappearing in the woods in front of me while Johnny stared at something behind us. He started nudging me and trying to get my attention. I just kept looking ahead of me at the one person who had any knowledge of Ponyboy.

"Soda, look!" Johnny's words jumped me out of the trance I was in and I slowly turned around. Behind me was the one person I was grateful to see, Darry. His face was mixed with anger and understanding.

"Darry," I said while acknowledging his stance. His posture was slumped and I noticed huge bags of sleepiness under his eyes. He was probably awake half the night thinking of Pony.

Out of nowhere a gunshot was heard. It was different this time because It sounded like it was coming from the next neighborhood.

Darry looked right at me with horror plasted all over his face.

"Pony," He said. I understood perfectly. Johnny started running down the street like a bullet. Me and Darry followed him right after.

As we turned the corner, I saw a small person lying on the ground, and from this distance I could tell it was Pony. My pace started to quicken as I went closer. I saw that he was only shot in the leg, which is much better than his chest or stomach. My heart started racing and a lot of emotions surfaced seeing him helpless on the ground.

Darry came over last and quickly picked him up and started running toward the nearest hospital.

"Johnny, start running home and tell the rest of the gang to drive to the hospital," Darry ordered. Johnny hesitated while looking at Pony and then turned around and ran to our house.

As we both ran, I couldn't help looking at Pony's unconscious face. He looked so peaceful, which was very weird considering the current situation. My eyes then wandered to his leg, which by now has become swollen and purple from the loss of blood. I just couldn't comprehend that my little brother got shot. It just didn't feel real to me.

The hospital was right ahead of us and we flew through the emergency doors. All heads turned toward us and the nurses quickly understood and came running, all their equipment in hand. After they got Pony on the stretcher they pushed me and Darry back, ordering us to wait in the waiting room. I watched as they wheeled Pony through the big double doors, with about five nurses huddling over him.

I looked at Darry and his face was of complete shock. We hugged each other for what seemed like forever. All of a sudden Darry started sobbing. I have never seen him cry this hard before in all the years I have been alive. It was shocking at first but after a couple seconds I joined in and we both cried.

We sat in the uncomfortable waiting chairs for a little while before the whole gang came bursting through the door. The nurses at the front desk got nervous at the sight of them but then calmed down a bit when they came towards us.

"How's Pony?" Two-bit wondered. Me and Darry looked at each other and shrugged.

"The doctor hasn't come out to tell us yet," Darry said, voice a little hoarse from crying. All the other gang member's faces were shocked when they realized that Darry had been crying because they always saw him as strong. They realized that this was really serious.

The double doors suddenly opened and all our heads turned toward the doctor that was slowly approaching us. My heart started racing as his footsteps got closer. I couldn't make the expression on his face, because it was like he had no emotion. That really got me nervous.

"Are any of you Ponyboy Curtis's family?"

Me and Darry both stood up, and the rest of the gang ushered us on and wished us luck. The doctor led us through the doors and into a tiny office to the right. This whole part of the hospital smelled like bleach, which was really disgusting to me. I always hated hospitals because this was where we saw our parents for the last time.

The doctor told us we could sit down and as we did, he took the wheelie chair behind the desk. He folded his hands and looked at the both of us.

"We did everything we could…."

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

**Authors Note: Haha cliffy? It's awesome... haha hope you enjoyed so leave a review! Now for the favor...**

**Okay so me and my friend are diehard directioners (if you don't know what this is, it's when you have an obsession with the band One Direction) and a radio station is holding a contest. In order to win, you have to get as many people to click the link below as possible. If we win then we get tickets to see them in concert in New York! It will only take a second, I promise! So please help a girl out? Click please? And the leave a review! Thanks!**

**Link→ ** ?linkid=640


End file.
